


A birthday present

by Badinee



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex throws a party for miles, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, TAOTU era, They’re both puppies, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badinee/pseuds/Badinee
Summary: "Close your eyes" pleaded Alex."Why ?""Just close them"
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy ! This is a lil fic I wrote just for fluff lol, and it’s Miles’s birthday today so I decided to post it ! 
> 
> Happy Kane’s day everyone <3

Miles’s birthday, March 17th 2008

Miles was happy . He has never been so happy in his entire life.

It was his birthday and his friends organized a huge party at his house, with all of his loved ones.

His eyes were closed because Alex told him to and when he opened them everyone shouted  "SURPRISE !"

He turned to look Alex, a wide smile spreading on his face and chuckled "you- you did all of this ?"

Alex scratched the back of his neck nervously and answered shyly "Well, no..I- your mother helped and the guys and.."

He was cut off by Pauline walking towards her son and hugging him "Alex had this amazing idea and he called me, so I invited everyone...but Alex is the one you should thank, I hope you know you’re really lucky to have him !"

"Yeah, I really am" answered Miles, looking straight into those brown eyes.

Alex smiled back to him and his cheeks turned to red in just a few seconds. This made miles giggle and he began greeting everyone, thanking them for coming and the party started. 

The evening was amazing, it was mainly chatting, laughing, eating the delicious food that Pauline made and also dance. 

Miles got many presents from everyone, a lot of stuff related to music of course, like a brand new guitar that miles wanted to have for such a long time, everyone contributed to this gift and this certainly made Miles heart’s melt.

Around midnight, the family of miles started to leave because they were tired. Miles tanked all of them once again and now the  real  party could get started. 

Sure, Miles loved family gathering and all, but partying with his friends was his favorite thing. 

The speakers played loudly music - a playlist that Alex made with all of his favorites songs - and everyone was dancing, drinking, having fun. 

There even was a karaoke machine, and when Alex turned it on and started singing Jackie by Scott Walker, miles couldn’t contain his excitement.

There unfortunately was only one mic, not that he minded thought..so he shared the mic with Alex and it gave him a plea to scoot closer to him.

The more the song went on and the closer they got, unable to stay away from each other.

_This feels nice_ though Miles. The physical affection that he and Alex showed to each other have always been here, since the beginning. 

They knew each other for 2 years and Miles never had a relationship like this. Alex was his best friend, but he somehow wasn’t like his other friends. 

What they had was special but he didn’t really get why, the only thing he knew is that since Alex entered his life, he couldn’t picture his future without him being a part of it.

The party continued but with all the loud music and with the amount of alcohol that miles drank, he needed a smoke.

He went out of the house and wasn’t surprised to find Alex sitting on a bench, already smoking. 

"Hey" said miles and sat down went to Alex."Hey" answered alex, offering his cigarette at Miles "Wanna smoke ?" miles nodded, took the cigarette and they sat there in silence, looking at the stars.

"Y’know Al’ I’m Really thankful that you did this for me. Like seriously, no one ever did  this much for me in my life" said miles, turning his head to look at Alex.

Alex gazed at miles "don’t thank me Mi’ you deserve it, plus I haven’t done much after all" his expression was still shy and miles just noticed that he’s been kind of weird all night.

"Are you kidding me ?? You even managed to collect enough money to buy my dream guitar ! And god knows how much it costs" Miles pointed out, putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex’s gaze when directly to miles hands and rested there for a few moments, before he snapped out of it.

"Well I... There’s actually one last gift I need to give you" stuttered Alex.

"Al’ this is too much, I don’t deserve this, i-" 

Alex was interrupted by Alex "please Miles"

Alex’s eyes were different. He looked at Miles with an intensity miles has never seen before, one that was truly confusing.

"Close your eyes" pleaded Alex.

"Why ?"

"Just close them"

And miles did. He trusted Alex more than anyone in his life after all, even thought, they’ve known each other for two years, but for them it felt like a lifetime.

For a moment he just heard Alex’s breath and the music echoing from the house as a background noise.

He was nervous. _God, why did miles felt nervous ?_

He started overthinking,  _ why did Alex wanted him to close his eyes ? Why was he going to do ? What— _

All of his thoughts faded away when he felt something touch his hand, which rested on his thigh. Something warm. He quickly realized that it was Alex’s hand, holding his own.

His heart began beating faster.  Way too fast. Tingles in his hand spread through his whole body. 

_ Why did Miles’s body reacted like this to Alex’s touch ? And why was Alex holding his hand ? _

Miles decided to get rid of everything that was on his mind once again and hesitantly entwined their fingers.

A few seconds passed, neither of them moving or speaking, it almost felt like they both stopped breathing.

All of a sudden, he felt the other hand of Alex cup his cheek, spreading another wave of warm in his whole body. He felt Alex moving closer and closer every second until his breath crashed on Miles’s face.

Miles knew Alex’s face was just a few inches away from his and it made his heart flutter at the though of it. 

And then, Alex was kissing him. It was a such a tender kiss that miles didn’t move at first, shocked by what Alex just did. 

It lasted a few seconds and Alex broke the kiss slowly, but kept his forehead glued to miles. 

Miles decided to open his eyes and what he saw was a confused Alex, blushing and miles though that it was the cutest thing he ever seen. 

Both of them stayed quiet, staring at each other until Miles took both of his hands, cupped His friend’s cheek and kissed him for real.

They kissed slowly, at the beginning just with the lips but when their tongues touched, it was like fireworks just exploded in miles’s body,  everywhere . 

Kissing Alex was the best feeling in the world.  Miles felt like they were meant to kiss each other.

The kiss intensified, hands wandered in each other hair, cheeks and chests, none of them able to stop touching at each other. 

They eventually stopped kissing to take a breath.  _Damn, what the fuck just happened ?_

« Happy birthday » Alex whispered, eyes locked with miles’.

« This is the best birthday present I ever had » miles chuckled, and then they were kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading luv ! Hope you enjoyed reading this :) 
> 
> Also the trope I used with the "close your eyes" things wasn’t my idea, I found it on the tumblr account @dialouge-prompts, credit to them !
> 
> Find me on tumblr @badinee :)
> 
> (Also reminder that English is not my first language so I struggle a bit with grammar and all)


End file.
